The Phalanx of Atlantis
The Phalanx of Atlantis is the Ancient Allied Alliance and the team member of The Temple of the Ancients whom are the ancient Atlantean heroes of Atlantis on our Earth, defending their home kingdom from the Branquian Imperials and the alien Hydropolisan invaders. Origins In ancient times, Atlantis was once a thriving civilization in the world until it was sunken by an earthquake, sinking into the bottom of the ocean and lost forever in its history. Throughout the centuries, Atlantis remains a mystery and forgotten but they were evolved by its powerful aquatic technology that it was way ahead of their time as well the Atlantean people themselves became as Merfolks with different aspects of its appearance like sharks and octopuses. Life was normal until they were threatened by the Branquias Empire from the South Atlantic Ocean who seeking to expand their empire until they were repelled by the Atlantean Phalanxes, the elite force of the lost kingdom. The tension between Atlantis and Branquian Empire would soon become a war if it brokes out. The story begins with the small rebellion led by Ichthyos of Aquarus, one of the occupied territories by the Branquians, who was killed in the battle against General Branquros Rex. His son, Ichthyus, took his place and led the rebellion against the Branquians. Years later after his father’s death, he planned to attack the main camp where General Branquros was stationed there. But when he entered the general’s tent, he was betrayed and captured as his father’s rebellion failed. With the remaining rebel fighters executed, Ichthyus was thrown into the arena’s dungeon where he must fight to the death while entertaining the Branquians. But, his will was not yet broken by his defeat. For weeks, he had been planning to escape on his own but he was stopped by Megálio Kítos, a veteran warrior who can train him to be a true warrior while planning to escape the kingdom with a little revolt to distract the guards. On the final day of the contest, he faced the champions of gladiators’ arena including Selachus and Teuthis in the final battle of their lives. On the final moment of the bloody battle, he refused to kill them and defied the Branquian king for refusing to kill his honorable and worthy opponents until the revolt was started, giving them a chance to escape the kingdom with his new allies and reached the borders of Atlantis. After several days of their daring escape and made it to Atlantis, Ichthyus was stunned to see that Megálio Kítos was actually a grandmaster of the legendary Atlantean Phalanx as he revealed to himself and Ichthyus was eager to be trained by him to avenge his family and his people against General Branquros but he must follow orders to carry out his various tasks with his unit, personally recruited by Megálio himself. After his vigorous training, he was ready to lead his unit but when they heard the news that the Branquian Empire declared war on Atlantis, Ichthyus and his unit must stop the invasion by sabotaging their war machines, ambushing the marching troops, and repelling their attacks on small villages and farmlands nearby. Battle after battle, Ichthyus begins to feel the senses now. He has been fighting against the Branquians for so long, indiscriminately, while preventing their masterplan until they discovered the blueprint of their mysterious superweapon: a torpedo super-torpedo gun, capable to destroy the entire regiment and city district in a single blast. Ichthyus and his Phalanx now understand about their mission, they must destroy their doomsday weapon before General Branquros and his men launch its missile on Atlantis. At nightfall, Ichthyus and his Phalanx unit have infiltrated the super-torpedo gun base where General Branquros was stationed there and this time, he must stop him with a real plan. They sneaked their way into ammunitions depot where the torpedos are loaded into the super-gun and planted the explosives that it would set it off in seconds while Ichthyus faces the general alone after he took care of his elite guards. After the intense confrontation, he fought him to the death and the battle was intensified until Ichthyus’ Aura was suddenly unlocked and defeated the general in mortal combat. But, instead of killing him, offered him an amnesty in terms of surrender peacefully but the general killed himself rather surrendering to the Atlanteans in a humiliating defeat. After the general’s death, Ichthyus and his Phalanx unit realized that it was not the Branquian Empire who declared war. It was the general himself who wants to glorify his people and his army but their king does not want to their victory with death and destruction. Ichthyus understood this when he learned that bloodshed against the Branquians won’t resolve anything, even avenging his people including his father. So what he did was bringing justice by avoiding further bloodshed. After the war was ended and the Treaty of Oceanus was signed, Ichthyus and his Phalanx unit are hailed as heroes and they will defend Atlantis as long the treaty was not violated by either side. But their legacy continues when they battled the alien Hydropolisan Invaders from Bermuda Triangle and repelled their attacks and then raided their base of operations and Hydropolis within the Triangle, ending their invasion once and for all with the unexpected allies from the League of Lemuria. Team Members Ichthyus The Merman-like Pisces Fish is the young leader of the Atlantean Phalanx. Ichthyus of Aquarus was the son of the rebel commander against the Branquian Empire until he was killed at the final stand on his homeland at the outer banks. Years passed after his father's death, Ichthyus followed his footsteps and avenge their deaths but he was taken prisoner and forced to entertain the Braquians at the arena where he was a capable fighter (secretly trained by Megálio Kítos) and then led the revolt against their slave masters and freed the Atlantean Merfolks from the dungeons. Now the young commander of the Atlantean Phalanx team, Ichthyus vowed to honor his father's legacy and defend his new home kingdom with determination and valor. He carries his father’s sword and shield but he is also the wielder of the Trident of Atlantis. Selachus The Merman-like Shark is the trident warrior and the second-in-command of the Atlantean Phalanx. Selachus was once a street fish who steals the food and coins from the Branquians to make a living for a few years to come and joined the criminal gang in his teenage years. From stealing and selling stolen supplies to underwater fights, Selachus became famous (or rather infamous) for his petty crimes against the Branquias kingdom until he was arrested and thrown into the arena where he became a famous gladiator, surviving the brutal gauntlets and nobody can stop him including Teuthis the Squid and that is until when he met and faced Ichthyus in an honorable final battle and escaped from the arena together. After escaping the arena, Selachus found some respect from his fellow Atlantean warriors including respecting Ichthyus although he is still arrogant and brash but fearless and will fight against the Branquians and the Hydropolisan Invaders. He wields the Atlantean Trident of Selachii. Teuthis The Merman-like Squid is the trapper warrior of the Atlantean Phalanx. Teuthis was once a defender of his homeland now being exiled for his mistake, accidentally wounding the senator, and vowed one day he will return for repaying his debt. Hiding somewhere in bedrocks, he had been ambushing the intruders, mostly the Branquians, from trespassing his territory until he was captured and thrown into the arena where he crushed his opponents except Selachus who fought together in the arena until they met and faced Ichthyus in one last battle and then escaped together from the Branquian kingdom. After their daring escape, Teuthis was trained to be a Phalanx warrior and defeated the Branquian army in the Battle of Teuthanis. After the battle has ended and received a pardon from the senate, Teuthis now defend the Atlantean kingdom from the forces of evil. He’s armed with dual whips. Hippocampus The Merman-like Seahorse is the calvary of the Atlantean Phalanx. Hippocampus was once a captain of the Sea-Knights who has battled the Branquian forces at the Battle of Hipposiden. His valor and experience of defending his homeland and its people have inspired many until he retired from fighting but continues his duty as the trainer and adviser to the Atlantean military. After hearing the news about the Branquians declared war on Atlantis, he was called into service and this time, as a member of the Phalanx unit under the command of Ichthyus. After the war has ended, Hippocampus remained as the Atlantean Phalanx warrior to defend his homeland against them and the Hydropolisan Invaders. Delphina The Mermaid-like Dolphin is the skilled warrior of the Atlantean Phalanx. Delphina is the daughter of the senator family and she followed her mother’s footsteps to become a warrior. Going against her father’s wishes, she sneaked into the academy for warriors and trained there where she met her bodyguard, Orcinus who has been protecting her family for years. After her academy training was complete, she was about to join the army but instead, she was brought to the Atlantean Phalanx camp and joined the unit under the command of Ichthyus and begins to carry out her mother’s legacy by fighting the Branquians and the Hydropolisan Invaders. She’s the love interest of Ichthyus since her arrival and wields her mother’s sword. However, she can use her magic spells to boost up her balance statistic and casting elemental spells. Orcinus The Merman-like Orca is the defender and spearman of the Atlantean Phalanx. Orcinus had been a bodyguard for Delphina’s family for years since he met with her mother during the battle against the Branquian Army. Humbled but overprotective warrior, he has been protecting her family following the death of her mother and kept an eye on Delphina. When he heard about that Delphina went to the academy to follow her mother’s footsteps, he followed her where he was part time teacher and secretly trained her at night until she is fully ready and brought her to the Atlantean Phalanx camp where she joined the unit under the command of Ichthyus. Through countless battles, he protects Delphina with his life but over time, however, they fought together on the battlefield. After the war with the Branquians has ended, Orcinus continues his duty to protect Delphina and mostly her father as well as defending his homeland from them and the Hydropolisan Invaders. He wields the Infinite Spear of Orcanos that it can be thrown at his target one at a time and replenish it with his gauntlet. Makrynychi The Merman-like Crab is the auxiliary warrior of the Atlantean Phalanx. Makrynychi was the handful warrior who crushed many Branquian soldiers with his sharp blades until he lost his arms in the Battle of the Crescent Rock. After the battle, his arms were amputated and rendered useless. Fortunately, he gets his second chance when he received the mechanical claws made from the Atlantean Phalanx for his unrelenting duty despite being discharged and trained with his new claws to test it out and he was impressed. Now returned in action, Makrynychi joined Ichthyus’ Phalanx unit to battle the Branquians once again, cutting them in half or limb from limb as well breaching into their defenses. He used to be a gardener but with his metallic claws, he can make the gardens more beautiful with his artistic skill. Saláchi The Merman-like Manta is the assassin and infiltrator of the Atlantean Phalanx. Saláchi is a silent one and never talks too much but he knows what his task was and he was doing, carrying out the assassination, sabotage their war machines, and steal the enemy’s plans. He’s also the tricky one because he cannot be seen, either in the shadows within the rocks or under the seabed of sands and they won’t know what hit them. With his unprecedented and unpredictable skills to match, Saláchi was chosen to join the Atlantean Phalanx unit under the command of Ichthyus and carry out his mission with his useful skills. He never takes off his mask but according to a rumor that his face was badly scarred from the last mission. Muraina The Mermaid-like Eel is the skilled spy of the Atlantean Phalanx. Muraina was once the actress from her home village where it was occupied by the Branquians at the time. In reality, she was a member of the freedom fighters group and she has been spying on them with her appearance and then carrying out her mission to exploit the occupiers by sabotage and assassination until they’ve freed the village from them. After the liberation, she was recruited by the Atlantean Phalanx for her unique skill as a spy and joined the unit under the command of Ichthyus and gathered the information from the enemy as well carrying out her missions of infiltration. However, she can also fight with her deadly whip and disarming her foes whenever she was compromised or no way out to escape until help arrives. She is also a professional seducer and barter to convince the enemies as she distracted them. Megálio Kítos The Merman-like Whale is the master and the veteran warrior of the Atlantean Phalanx. Megálio Kítos is the grandmaster of the Atlantean Army who trained them into formidable and honorable Phalanx warriors of the underwater kingdom. Hearing rumors that the Branquias kingdom is about to invade Atlantis, Megálio decided himself to be captured by the Branquians and thrown into the arena where he learned that their plan was unleash its ancient weapon that it’s so dangerous that it could wipe out the entire ocean so he recruited most of the gladiators including Ichthyus who was secretly trained by him by the time when he first met with him and led the revolt against their captors and then escaped from the kingdom along with many freed warriors. After his secret plan worked, he trained the recruits while he trained further with Ichthyus who is now the commander of his Phalanx unit and Megálios became his mentor which he’s also a surrogate father. After their evil plan was foiled and the war has ended, he continues to train recruits for the new Phalanx units of Atlantis as well as defending the kingdoms of its world. According to the old military records, Megálio Kítos have fought the Lemurians years ago before they became allies against the Hydropolisan Invaders from Bermuda Triangle. Inspirations * Characters are modeled after mermen with aquatic and marine life forms and Trident from Sega's Eternal Champions. Category:Allied Alliance Category:Ancient Allied Alliance Category:The Temple of the Ancients